The purpose of this study is: 1) To compare power Doppler to conventional color Doppler ultrasound for imaging blood flow in the normal pediatric testis. 2) To compare symmetry of blood flow in the normal pediatric testis. 3) To assess the normal spectral Doppler tracing waveform in the normal pediatric testis.